


Types of Pretties

by GinMingyi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crack, M/M, akeshu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinMingyi/pseuds/GinMingyi
Summary: Akechi is a pure boy who just wants his kouhai to notice him![Akeshu | Crack Fanfic]





	Types of Pretties

**Author's Note:**

> For context, the idea for this crack was originated from the comments of the character designer from Persona 5 who said that Akechi was supposed to be a "pure pretty" and the protagonist the complete opposite. His opinions about all the cast is on the Official Artbook, it's really interesting and you should check out if you have the oppurtunity!

The creatures of the Pretty species are mammals, being exclusively made of males, most of them being high schoolers. This species can be divided in a lot of subspecies but today, we will talk about and report an attempt of a relationship between two different subspecies. The two of them being the Pure and the Sexy.  
Let us begin with the pure. A Pure Pretty boy always wakes up early in the morning to go to class at the right time, like a good boy that he is. About his food habits, he is attracted specially by pancakes. Without gluten, specifically, to be as healthy as he can be. An interesting trivia about the Pure Pretty is that statistics shows that they are attracted by colorful food between a bunch of normal and plain colored ones. All of this food usually shows a secret side of the Pure Pretty, which he doesn't show in the media!  
Now, let's move on to the Sexy Pretty. As the name suggests, he is the opposite of a Pure Pretty, in a lot of ways. He even needs an animal to keep him on a routine. If he doesn't have one, he would spend the entire night eating Fast Food to keep his unique charm up. Besides eating frequently at the Big Bang Burger, the Sexy Pretty also eats frequently a special chilli and drinks coffee.  
A lot of coffee.  
As expected, since they are so different, they are attracted by each other a lot, after all they complete what the other one is missing and vice-versa. Now we will finally report what our specialists could gather of the attempt of a Pure one - named Goro Akechi - to have a long term relationship with a Sexy type - named Akira Kurusu.  
Life isn't easy for the poor Akechi. He tries to get close and watch the daily activities of Akira with the excuse that maybe he's a Phantom Thief. The Pure boy followed him everywhere for a long time, until he finally gathered enough courage and info about the days that Akira is free and he decided to ask the big question:  
"A-Akira-kun! Please, go out with me tomorrow! Let's eat pancakes together!" Akechi said and bowed, like he was apologizing for something. At least being with his face looking at the ground, Akira wouldn't see how much his face was red of shyness.  
"Okay." Said the other young man, without showing any big expression on his face.  
On the next day, Akechi was waiting for his date outside the place he lived, knowing he would be a few minutes late, but this gives the boy time to think of the possibilities on how this date would go.  
"What if... Akira-kun holds my hand?" his eyes shines, daydreaming about this scenario. He thinks about having pink flowers around them, maybe a little bit of wind to rose the petals. "Will he like it?" he puts his hands on the face, feeling them burn.  
In this moment, the other boy finally gets out of LeBlanc, while he changes the sign to show they're now open to clients. Akira pretends he didn't see Akechi's presence, until he looks at him and smiles.  
"Oh, yes. The pancakes."  
"Yes indeed, Akira-kun." Akechi was having trouble to keep a calm face. He couldn’t tell what ‘Akira-kun’ was thinking, making him even more nervous.  
"You know you can drop the ‘kun’, right? We don't need all this formality" He said calmly, as they were walking towards the subway station.  
"Okay, Akira-kun."  
"..." He couldn't say anything else back. He wouldn't call him 'senpai' even if he was being paid. Okay, maybe he would, depending on how much money he would get.  
"So, Akira-kun, I was thinking of us going to eat pancakes and after that, we could go walk on the park! What do you think?"  
They already passed through the ticket gate and were on the train, which was, of course, packed with people. But they were lucky, they didn't have to wait too much to their stop and were really close to the door, Akechi with his back towards it and Akira was in front of him, with his typical neutral face. But that wasn't going to last long. As a sexy pretty, he was prepared for the occasion, he had gone to take a medicinal bath the day before! His charm was on Max!  
He puts his hand on the door, next to Akechi's face, making him froze and blush. Akira stands on tiptoe - since he was shorter - and leans forward, his eyes disappearing in the reflexion of the light in the glasses, but he had a mischievous smile on his face.  
"How about we forget the pancakes? You just talk about it and I'm kinda sick of it."  
But Akechi didn't seem as excited as Akira. In fact, he seemed the complete opposite.  
"You... Are sick of pancakes?" He could actually feel his own heart aching with disappointment. He was so sure he found the perfect man.  
"Yeah, I think we should spice it up a bit..." Akira said as their faces were coming closer, but Akechi stopped it by putting his hand between them, his expression starting to get more and more furious by the second,  
"No, thank you. You can go home alone. In fact, don't you ever try to get in contact ever again." The Pure boy now is in pure rage!  
The train makes its first stop and Akechi steps outside, leaving the other boy alone and confused.  
"What was that all about?" A voice from his bag asks and a head of a cat comes out of it.  
"No idea."  
"So... What are you going to do now?"  
"Well" He picks up his phone to see if it had any messages "...guess I'll go train with Ryuji."  
And that was the failed attempt of a date between this two marvelous subspecies! Tune up that on the next week we will talk about another subspecies, the Creepy boy!


End file.
